La bomba del Akatsuki
by IAmAkitoAndIAmAGirl
Summary: ULTIMO CAPITULO! como pasan las cosas, todso tomaron una decisicon y Deidara intenta suicidarrse, ¡DISFRUTEN Y NO OLVIDEN LEER SORPRESAS EN TOALLAS!
1. Chapter 1

La bomba del Akatsuki.

Capítulo uno, "ESto no puede pasarme a mi"

Ella miró incrédula la prueba.

-No... no puede ser...

Tras hacer un surco en el suelo caminando en círculos, ella finalmente acepto la realidad.

-Bien, tranquila, estás embarazada¿ok? Hasta ahi vamos bien...

Ella comenzó a vestirse de una forma casi torpe, puesto que aún no había dejado de temblar.

-L... lo que los demás no sepan, no los dañará en lo más mínimo...

Se dispuso a reunirse con los demás miembros del Akatsuki, cuando un sudor frío le recorrió desde la frente hasta los pies.

-Pero... ¿quién es el padre?

La mujer comenzó a reconstruir todos y cada uno de los recuerdos relacionados con la noche del mes pasado...

Ocho bajo su poder.

Los miembros del Akatsuki, felices por casi lograr una de las partes de su gran objetivo, decidieron salir de su siniestra monotonía, disfrazarse un poco y salir a brindar en algún rincón olvidado del mundo.

-Quiero brindar -les dijo el líder- Por el éxito que hemos tenido hasta el momento. Hemos perdido a compañeros, pero no significa que vayamos en picada, hasta creo que su salida nos benefició aún más -risas de los miembros del Akatsuki- más bien¡Qué bueno que se fueron!

-¡Salud!

Todos estaban sumamente picados por el ambiente, y ella pudo percibir cómo el Uchiha y Deirada le dedicaban piropos altamente tonificados y una que otra caricia atrevida, mismas que ella aceptó de buena gana, ya que no todos los días recibía una "cortesía" de ese tipo para ella.

-Vaya, vaya -el lider se coló entre ellos, quedando justamente en medio de las piernas de ella- ¿Tienen fiesta privada y no invitan? -tentativamente, mordió el lóbulo de la oreja de la chica.

-Jefe, por usted somos capaces de compartir lo que sea -fue la respuesta de ella, percatándo rápidamente las miradas lascivas de sus compañeros y su jefe- Ahora mismo, en un motel, podria demostrarlo.

-¿A los tres? -preguntó con interés el uchiha

-Al mismo tiempo si lo desean.

El líder dejó una generosa suma en la barra, y todos salimos de ahi, pero nosotros 4 nos dirigimos al lado opuesto de la ciudad, ya que¿cada cuando tenemos esa clase de oportunidad?

Ojalá nunca hubiera pensado eso...

Continuara pronto, pero no me presionen por fa.


	2. Chapter 2

La bomba del Akatsuki. 

Gracias a Kisame Hoshikagi, a quien le dedico el capitulo, y no te apures , me han dicho cosas peores.

Capitulo dos "Deidara, Itachi o el lider" parte uno

Ella siguió recordando los sucesos acontecidos un mes atras...

Motel de mala muerte, llamado "Mala Muerte", fue el sitio que escogio l lider para llevar a cabo la "fiesta", en la cual planeaba darles a todos con todos, es decir, el lider es encantador, ni Itachi reprocho al respecto.

Deidara se caia por el alcohol ingerido, pero aprovechaba cada momento para besarla a ella y sus manos se daban gusto (literalmente) con sus pechos...

-Despacio, o la babearas toda -el lider comenzo a sobarla del trasero, gesto que ella no desprecio y entonces se dirigio a Itachi- ¿Tu no te unes?

-Lo mejor viene en la cama -y continuo su camino como si lo anterior no hubiese ocurrido.

Ya en el motel, donde creyeron ver caras conocidas pero que ignoraron, los 4 se dirigeron al cuartito, el cual de cuartito no tenia nada, era un exotic-room que el lider no escatimo en pagar (con razon el escogio el lugar) y de inmediato arrojaron a la chica a la cama y comenzaron lentamente a rasgarle las ropas.

-Despacio Deidara -Itachi apartò al rubio- Las cosas deben hacerse con estilo.

Lentamente comenzo a besarla, mordiendo sus labios con fiereza, Deidara comenzo a lamer lentamente sus piernas, y contrario a lo que esperaban, el lider se encontraba tranquilamente observando la acciòn en un rincon mientras comenzaba a frotarse lentamente su miembro...

Continuara, lo lamento, pero no tengo mucho tiempo, el prox capi sera largo y de cuarteto, lo juro.


	3. Chapter 3

**La bomba del Akatsuki**. 

¡Me dejaron review! Es hora de contastarlos com0o se debe...

Kisame Hoshigaki -Como dije, no te apures, me han dicho cosas peores, y si, las cosas se le van a poner negras, grandes y gordas.

Atori-chan -Jo, jo, jo, bueno, no he leido los de sakura con itachi (ni los leere) y que bueno que te haya llamado la atencion, el padre se sabra cuando nazca el nene.

Tenshi of Light -¡Claro que lo continuo! (la prueba esta en este espacio) Lemon si habra (para mayor informacion lea abajo) y esa chica es la Akatsuki sin nombre (hasta parece que no la quieren)

Sigamos con el fic... bueno, el recuerdo (aqui se acaba el recuerdo y tenemos lemon de ella-Itachi-Deidara-jefe)

**"parte dos"**

-Ah!... Ah!... -los jadeos de ella excitaban mas a los hombres, quienes continuamente cambiaran la frecuencia de sus caricias y roces, no la querian humeda, la querian mojada, de manera que les rindiera para toda la noche.

-No aguanto mas -Deidara aparto al hermano de Sasuke y se coloco frente a la boca de la mujer- Quiero que te la comas.

E introdujo su miembro en la boca de ella; el jefe solto una risita de satisfacciion y le indico a Itachi que se acercara a el, le susurro algunas cosas al oido y el renegado de konoha le deasbrocho el pantalon y comenzo a masturbarlo con su lengua, lo que obtuvo el efecto deseado.

-..deje... iaa.. ah! -ella no podía ni hablar, pero por lo que entendio el akatsuki en accion, queria algo con el jefe, por lo que se apresuro y dejo ir su semilla en la boca de ella...

-La noche es joven, y aun no te calientas, perra -Deidara comenzo a lamer los muslos de la chica, marcando un camino hasta su entrada y mordiendo de forma juguetona, tomando fuerza a cada mordisquito, de manera que la hizo gritar de placer y conducida al primer orgasmo, se dedico a limpiar la huella de su fechoria.

-De rodillas, Itachi.

El lider dejo a Uchiha de rodillas y con una especie de gruñido, indica a Deidara quitarse de su camino.

-Desde que te operaste como hombre, Deidara, te das vuelo con cuanta mujer te halles, pero eso no te da derecho de quedarte con la mejor parte -el lider comenzo a besar a Deidara y a introducir su otra mano dentro de "ella", quien comenzo a masajear su propio pecho. Itachi no se quiso quedar atras y comenzo a masturbar a ambos "hombres", de manera que se corrieron en sus manos poco despues de que a ella le llegara su segundo orgasmo, el cual sintio mas intenso ante la presencia de esos tres hombres.

-Jefe... -el tono de voz sensual que empleo levanto el animo del jafe, quien rapidamente se coloco entre sus piernas y comenzo a penetrarla- ¡Ah! SI ¡Jefe!

Deidara se coloco detras de ella y comenzo a penetrarla por su otra entrada, arrebatandole gritos de dolor y placer a los que se acostumbro con cada embestida, e Itachi continuo besandola, mordiendo sus orejas y succionando su cuello...

Termina el recuerdo.

-Lo siguiente que recuerdo es que me llego al instante un tercer orgasmo y perdi el sentido, cuando desperte, Deidara abrazaba al jefe, el jefe no soltaba el "ya-sabes-que" de Itachi y este tenia sus manos entre mis muslos, pero ¿POR QUE ME PASÓ ESTO? -dijo señalando en alto la prueba de embarazo.

-¿Y tu crees que a mi me interesa? -Hidan se veia molesto- cuando me dijiste que tenias un problema, no esperaba que me contaras tus expericias sexuales con cuanto hombre se te atravesara, ramera.

-Momento, no me llames ramera por que no lo soy. Solo fue -la cara de ella palidecio- Bueno, no negare que ya me habia acostado con 4 o 5 hombres, pero no era nada que no estuviera involucrado con mi trabajo ni tenia consecuencias graves, me protegia, hablaba, ibamos a la cama y los mataba, y a seguir con mi entonces camino del ninja, ademas¿tu sabias que Deidara se habia operado para ser, ya sabes, hombre?

-Todos los sabiamos.

-Mierda.

Ella se asusto aun mas¿y si el padre era Deidara? Una sonrisa forzada se vio en su rostro, puesto que ya se imaginaba a su bebe con las boquitas en sus manos y el cabello azul... aunque rubio tambien se veia bien.

-Ademas, no era secret o que Itachi queria darse gusto contigo¿o no se te hacia raro que a cada rato te estuviera pellizcando el trasero frente a todos? -Tobi se agrego a la platica.

-Momento, TU eras el que me pelliscaba -La mujer agarro a Tobi de la capa y lo levanto en alto- ¡No me salgas con esas babosadas!

-No puedo engañarte, pero no te vuelvas hombre como Deidara, me gustaba mas como mujer, era sexy, y tenia unos melones...

Un par de golpes, y Tobi hecho talco en el piso (pero no esta muerto)

-Loq ue sea, tus asuntos no son mios y si tienes quejas, ve con el jefe o haste unos analisis, yo que se, las cosas que hacen las viejas -Hidan se fue pisoteando a Tobi, quien seguia en el piso (aun vivo)

-Pero el unico lugar donde pueden hacerme eso ahorita es konoha, y no creo que digan: "Ho, es alguien del akatsuki entrando a una clinica¿a que vendra?" Mas bien, querrian matarme -ella levanto a Tobi (aun vivo pero inconsiente) ¿Como le hago para pasar desapercibida?

_Je, je, todavia continua¿Le ayudamos a "Ella" cree que sea bueno ponerle un nombre¿quieren que haya un chapi de Deidara como mujer¿que quieren que pase¿ira "ella" a konoha? gracias y quiero mas reviews._


	4. Chapter 4

**La bomba del Akatsuki**. 

_Si, los review me alimentan, son el chakra que esta bicha consume XD_

_Agradecimientos especiales a_

Tenshi of Light -Si, divertido (considerando que no supe por que termino asi, fue mejor) Itachi no se va a morir, Sasuke si por que me cae mal, y sobre el nombre de ella, "Jenny" no lo había visto, en otro fic la llaman Ryu o algo asi, como dices es problematico saber, pero supongo que "Ella" o "ESa chica" cambiara a Jenny hasta tener un nombre mejor.

Kisame Hoshigaki -Lo prometido es deuda, aqui va un chapi de Deidara como mujer y por que se opero hombre (pff... suena estupido, pero hasta a mi me dio risa hacerle eso) y si, "Jenny" ira a Konoha, pero tampoco se como, asi que dejare que el fic avance y ahi vas a verla.

**La bomba del Akatsuki "Loco por tí" (o el chapi 4)**

Cuando llego al cuarto con Tobi (aun vivo), los demas Akatsuki no parecian muy distintos a como los hbia visto recientemente, mas bien, por las miradas que le dirigeron Itachi y Deidara, querian algo mas.

-Bueno -el lider entro con gafas de sol, y a jusgar por su aspecto, habia ido a la playa mietras los otros Akatsuki's se partian el lomo buscando la manera de apoderarse de Kyubi y Jenny sufria por su reciente descubrimiento- He decidido que como todos se han sobado el lomo trabajando, salgamos otra ves de parra -gritos de jubilo por parte del Akatsuki- pero -todos se vuelven a verlo- iremos a Konoha, asi que preparen sus mejores disfraeces.

Jenny casi se desmayo, '¿orta vez?' Comezo a sudar frio, pensando que existia la posibilidad de que las cosas se repitieran y despues fuera tarde para arreglar la situacion, asi que debia hacer todo lo posible para evitar cualquier contacto por urgido que lo sentia de parte de sus compañeros.

Quedaron de verse en un punto cercano a la entrada de Konoha, de manera que tuvieran el dia para buscar un buen disfraz, especialmente por Itachi, Zetsu, Kisame y Sasori (¿es un akatsuki, no?)

-¡OLVIDALO! No entraras vestido asi.

-ASi quiero ir y no me importa que esta haya sido tu cochina aldea, puedo ir vestida como quiero.

Jenny solo se quedo callada al ver a Deidara vestido como una prostituta clásica (sin comentarios) e Itachi hacia rabieta y amenazaba con atacarlo usando su ya tan reconocido Sharingan.

-Itachi tiene razon, van a pensar muy mal de nosotros -Tobi (aun vivo) quien iba un poco mas decente, trataba de no ver a Deidara, quien adrede se moviera de forma provocativa frente a el- que asco, ya eres hombre¿no te puedes vestir como uno?

-Uy, eres tan anti-nice que me asustas -Deidara se acerco a Jenny- ¿verdad que me veo sexy?

-Pues... al menos ponte un pantalon, de verdad asustas.

Total, Deidara se retiro derrotado con una nube de tormenta encima. Jenny trato de lucir normal, pero Itachi no le quito la vista de encima. Se habia peinado el cabello hacia atras, se puso pupilentes de color azul de manera que los ojos se le veian purpura y su atuendo le hacia ver como un atuentico top model, y constantemente le hacia señas tanto con los dedos como con la lengua.

'¿Y si el bebe que tendre es de Itachi?' Jenny comenzo a imaginar un pequeñito de cabello negro y ojitos rojos, tan activo como su padre jugueteando en sus brazos.

La imagen se esfumo cuando el lider, Deidara y los que faltaban hicieron acto de presencia.

-¿¡Pero que demonios...!? -El lider se acerco a Jenny, analizandola en cada detalle, ya que se puso un vestido que le llegaba a los pies, se habia maquillado toda la cara y hasta una peluca tenia- Jurame que es una broma.

-Queremos pasar desapercibidos, no se me ocurrio mejor manera.

El jefe hizo una rabieta, le ordeno a Jenny ponerse ropa mas "decente" ya que con esas "garras" parecia abuelita, y los demas no paraban de reir, salvo Deidara e Itachi, quienes no ocultaban la lujuria en sus miradas.

Ya dentro de Konoha (no me pregunten como entraron) cada quien tomo un rumbo y quedaron de verse en un bar a una hora especifica, Jenny argumento que tenia que ir a un "lugar" a ver "algo", y Deidara convencio a todos para ir con ella.

-'Mierda'

-Dime, en lo sultimos dias te has visto mal, has rendido peor y ni siquiera nos saludas de beso -Deidara arrincono a Jenny- ¿acaso no te gusto lo de la otra vez?

-Oye... -Jenny penso la mejor manera de sacar el tema por la tangente- ¿es cierto... que eras... mujer?

El rostro de DEidara se ensombrecio.

-¿Qien te lo dijo?

-Todos me lo dijeron, y "aquella" noche el jefe tambien lo menciono¿es cierto?

Deidara se aparto de Jenny y comenzo a reir

-Supongo que te puedo contar parte de mi historia, cuando recien me uni al Akatsuki.

"LA HISTORIA DE DEIDARA COMO CHICA (antes de volverse hombre)"

Cuando recién ingrese al Akatsuki, no supe lo que me esperaba. Jamás lo imagine.

El jefe me recibio con los brazos mas que abiertos, no quise oponerme ya que era una renegada de mi aldea y ya bastantes problemas tenia como para agregarme mas.

-Cuentame¿por que te corrieron de tu aldea? No creo que haya sido exclusvamente por asesinatos ni tendencias incendiarias.

Abrumada por lo repentino de la entrevista, le conte mi secreto.

-Me corrieron por que me atrparon acostandome con las "damas de compañia" del señor feudal al que debia asesinar.

-Uy, eso si que es exitante -el jefe le hizo una seña a los otros hombres que staban ahi y nos dejaron solos- ¿me lo repetirias pero sin omitir detalles?

-Bueno, estabamos las cinco desnudas, cambiabamos constantemente las caricias y nos penetrabamos usando algunos "juguetes", pero nada serio, ya que nos cayo el feudal y quiso tener sexo con las 5.

-Sigue, no te detengas -el jefe hacia "algo" con su mano dentro de su pantalon, pero no le hice caso- vamos, o me enojare contigo, Deidara-chan.

-Bueno, el tipo se avento directamente a mi y trato de lamer mis muslos...

-¿Así? -el lider comenzo a remover mis ropas y a proceder el acto.

-¡¿Qué?!

-Sigue relatando, esta claro que te lo hare, puta.

-Olvidelo, me vale madre que sea el lider del Akatsuki¡ningun hombre tendra el placer de someterme!

Eso crei, por que el jefe rapidamente tomo ventaja de mi y comenzo a penetrarme con furia.

-¡ARGHT!

-Correccion, ahora yo soy el primero en someterte, y lo haremos hasta que yo quiera.

Acto seguido, ato mis manos, de manera que no pudiera defenderme, y comenzo a desgarrarme mi ropa.

-que melones, ya quiero morderlos. -El jefe se daba agasajo con mi pecho, al tiempo que aumentaba el ritmo de sus embestidas.

-¡HIJO DE TU PUTA MADRE! -grite, pero eso lo excito aun mas- ¡Esto no se quedara asi!

"Deidara corto su relato"

-Y no me pude parar en tres días. Tan pronto me recupere, secuestre a un baboso y tome dinero de uno de mis "compañeros" para pagar un cambio de sexo con los organos del imbecil que secuestre.

La cara de Jenny hablaba por ella.

-¿Y a donde ibas con tanta urgencia?

Sabia que ya no se podia quedar callada. Jenny levanto la prueba y señalo la clinica.

-Creo que estoy embarazada.

_Por el momento se me acabo la idea¿que hara Deidara¿Y los demas¿reconoceran a Itachi? Muajuajua, quiero mas review!!!!!_


	5. Chapter 5

**La bomba del Akatsuki**. 

_Si, la mecha fue encendida y las cosas se pintan para Jenny, sobre los comentarios_, Tenshi of Light, _gracias por tu respuesta, pero no te quedes con ese nombre, mientras no haya uno oficial, la chica del akatsuki es Jenny, nada mas_.

**La bomba del akatsuki "loco hospital de LoKonoha"**

Basto con un parpadeo, y Deidara, que estaba frente a Jenny, desaparecio sin dejar rastro alguno.

-Grrrr... pero como seas tu el responsable...

Ofendida en lo mas profundo de su alma, se dirigio al hospital, tratando de pasar desapercibida.

-¿en que podemos ayudarla? -le pregunto una enfermera.

-Disculpe -dijo Jenny en un tono apenas audible- pero es que necesito hacer me unos analisis para saber si estoy embarazada...

-Hagame el favor de ir por el pasillo del fondo por la izquierda, suba hasta el tercer piso que se llama "Ginecología" y espere por Sakura Haruno -dijo la enfermera como si quisiera que TODOS se dieran cuenta de lo acontecido.

Mascullando un "gracias" lleno de deseos asesinos, Jenny fue por el pasillo, que lucia mas oscuro que el resto del hospital...

De repente, oyo un murmullo de uno de los cuartos que decia "Acceso prohibido a personal ajeno al hospital" pero como fue mas grande su curiosidad, se apresuro a abrir un poco la puerta para espiar...

-Neji... niisan... màs ràpido, màs fuerte...

A Jenny casi le dio un infarto. Conocìa muy bien a "esos" dos, quienes estaban muy entretenidos rozando màs que sus caderas en un vaivèn frenètico; el boke acariciaba constantemente las curvaturas de su prima y esta se regodeaba en placer al sentir el contacto de las manos de Neji... Aunque si lo pensaba, no le sorprendìa del todo, por lo que se retirò lentamente para no llamar la atencion, pero...

-¡PÈGAME NEJI!

Y Jenny se volviò a regresar a su vigilia, observò como la soke chillaba de placer al sentir las cachetadas y uno que otro maltrato que le propinaba su primo, y se dedicaba a arañar la espalda del mismo, antes de tomar una fusta que tenìa a un lado del pequeño escritorio donde estuvieran "jugando" y le propino unos azotes en la espalda y trasero del joven.

-¿¡Para quièn vives, Neji!?

-Paara usted, Hinata-Sama.

-¡¿A quien le debes todo?!

-A usted Hinata-sama.

-¡¡MÌRAME A LOS OJOS, IMBECIL!

Fue màs de lo que Jenny estaba dispuesta a ver.

Ràpidamente, se dirigio al primer piso del hospital, tratando de borrar esa "rara" imagen que la "timida" heredera del clan Hyuga le dio.

Pero eso no fue todo...

-¡¡¡AAARGHT!! -El grito de Ino resono en todo el hospital, y un aterrorizado Shikamaru trataba de escapar de su furia- ¡cuando màs se necesita un hombre, este es un inutil, inutil!

La kunoichi le arrojaba desde bolsas de suero hasta pacientes al muchacho, quien optò por saltar por la ventana.

-Y NO VUELVES A VERME, NO ME HABLES, NO RESPIRES, DESAPARECE!!!!!!!

Suficiente para el primer piso, Jenny teòricamente volò al segundo.

Aunque al llegar alas escaleras no debia màs que dar un paso, otra pareja llamo su atencion.

-Sasuke, me haces cosquillas.

-Càllate dobe, si nos pillan nos volveremos renegados.

-Pero entonces nunca serè Hokage.

-Pero podràs serlo todas las noches a mi lado, Na-Ru-To.

Jenny sacò los pies en polvorosa.

-Admito que eso es lo màs decente que he visto en el hospital, pero que el Uchiha y el contenedor del Kyubi esten...

Una arcada hizo que Jenny pusiera una mano en su boca, otra en su estòmago y corriera al primer depòsito de basura disponible.

-ACK! -Jenny casi se dejo caer, pero se levanto y llego hasta el tan famoso, aclamado y esperado TERCER PISO, con la leyenda "GINECOLOGÍA" escrita para evitar que los pacientes se perdieran.

Pero jamàs imaginò lo que vio ahi...

-¡NOOOOOOOOOOOO!

_cONTINUARA SI ME DEJAN MAS REVIEWS!!!!_


	6. Chapter 6

**La bomba del Akatsuki**. 

_He vuelto, y con migo viene las vacaciones!!!!!! (por eso el capi de hoy tiene un lemmon ItaJenny)_

_LacrizA_ -Lo siento, pero el nombre fue por sugerencaia y en su momento naiden se quejo, y si es cortito el fic, pero vere como lo arreglo.

_Kisame Hoshigaki_ -No, deidara se dio a la fuga, como un buen adolescente que metio mas que la pata, y si, en el hospital todos enloquecen, como veras dentro de poco.

_Tenshi of Light_ -¡Mi lector/a favotita¿Què es cruel? Deidara o lo del hospital? Mejor descubrelo en este capitulo.

**_La bomba del Akatsuki_** "**Basta Itachi**"

-¡BIENVENIDA A LA SECCION DE GINECOLOGIA, DONDE SE REUNEN LAS JOVENCITAS Y SEÑORAS QUE LLEVARÁN EN SUS ENTRAÑAS LA CHISPA DE LA JUVENTUD!

-Gai Sensei, es la neta.

Jenny salio corrienfo a toda velocidad

-¿¡por que demonios esas cosas encejadas estan en el area de ginecologia!?

Tal y como lo grito, Maito Gay y Rock Lee "ayudaban" a Sakura a revisar a todas las pacientes, razon po la que Jenny salio corriendo, bajo las escaleras y entro al primer cuarti que se hallo.

-Puf, puf... estoy a salvo.

-Oh, pero si es alguien del Akatsuki -la voz nada tìmida de Hinata hizo que a Jenny se le pusiera la piel de gallina- me pregunto ¿què la traera por aqui, Neji-niisan?

Se volvio lentamente hacia los primos, el joven estaba casi completamente desnudo y tenia puesta una mascara de ANBU y ella estaba vestida como una dominatriz que se respete.

-Quizà debamos interrogarla... yo conozco unos muy buenos mètodos, Hinata-sama.

-Re-retrocedan -Jenny trato de abrir la puerta, pero esta se habia atascado- se lo que hacen y eso les puede acarrear consecuencias.

Neji iba a avanzar, per Hinata le detuvo.

-¿Consecuencias? No creo que estes en posicion de exigir -con su fusta, comenzo a delinear las curvas de Jenny- Son dos byakugan contra una mosca muerta y rellena, mal, muy mal, yo en tu estado me cuidaba. Pero el sexo con mujeres embarazadas es mas divertido, verdad Nejiniisan

-Lo que usted diga Hinata-sama.

Y el làtigo pasò del cuerpo de Jenny a la màscara de Neji, la cual se partiò y le dejo una linea roja cruzandole los labios.

-¡NO HAS APRENDIDO NADA¿VERDAD?! -Hinata tomò a Neji de los cabellos y comenzo a lamer la sangre que se escapo de las comisuras de sus labios- creo que tendre que volver a disciplinarte, niño malo...

La puerta al fin cedio. Jenny Saio disparada del hospital y comenzo a correr sin rumbo, entonces SI estaba embarazada!!!!!

-¡¡¡¿POR QUÈEEEEEEEE?!!!

Y en su escape, choco con Itachi, quien estuviera jugando al "pervertido" con varias gennins

-¿jenny? Donde has estado, te ves como si hubieras ido al infierno.

-Itacih¿por que huiste de Konoha?

-Por que todos aqui estan locos, si vieras el hospital...

-No, no quiero saber...

-...ahi secentra la locura, perversion autentica...

-**Basta, Itachi**, basta.

-La mas timida se vuelve temeraria...

-¡¡¡YA LO SE!!!! ACABO DE ESTAR AHI Y JAMAS QUIERO VOLVER!!!!

la mirada de Itachi le mosrto algo que se pudo haber entendido como compasion o lastima.

Lentamente, comenzo a acariciarla del rostro, y dle dio una mirada sumamente distinta.

Ternura y deseo perfectamente mezclados.

-Quiza... podamos ir a uno de los mejores lugares, aun sobra tiempo antes de la cena.

Jenny se dejo guiar por Itachi. Cuando menos, el conocia el lugar y sabria como quitarle ese mal sabor de boca que le proporcionaron los "pacientes" del hospital (no son pacientes)

Llegaron a un complejo de apartamentos, Itachi se las arreglo para abrir uno de los cuartos e hizo pasar a Jenny.

-Te gustara, es uno de mis sitios privados.

Y sin darle tiempo para mas, cerro la puerta y la arrojo sobre un divan lleno de polvo, pero eso no incomodo al Uchiha, pero si a jenny...

-Itachi...

El no hizo caso a su compañera, sino que comenzo a removerle sus ropas y a lamer cada contorno de piel.

-No puedo creer que te comparti con el jefe y el transexual de Deidara.

Con la luz que se filtraba en el cuarto, Jenny tuv la oportunidad de ver bien el escultural pecho de Itachi, sus brazos fuertes y delicadamente musculosos, sus caderas afiladas y su...

-Mmmm... aun eres deliciosa, te quiro solo para mi.

Comenzo lentamente a penetrarla, acomodadndo las piernas de la chica en su cintura, asegurandose de que ella no hablara. La queria callada, para despues hacerla gritar, la queria oir gritando su nombre y el de su clan.

La queria para revivir a su clan.

Y luego, matar al Akatsuki.

Que plan.

Tan

Simple.

-I...ta...chi...

Una nueva ola de sensaciones comenzaron a apoderarse de ella, Itachi paso las piernas de la chica a sus hombros y comenzo a embestirla a mayor velocidad, arrancandole gritos de autentico placer...

_Continaura, y ya saben, quiero mis reviews o seguiré haciendo miniaturas_...


	7. Chapter 7

**La bomba del Akatsuki**

_Si, sigamos con los review_

LacrizA -_Si, el capitulo estuvo corto, espero que este quede mas largo_.

Kisame Hoshigaki -_Si, de hecho, tienes que ver qué le va a pasar a Deidara una vez que entre sin conocer los posibles riesgos de entrar al hospital_.

Tenshi of Light -_Tienes razón, tu no tienes la culpa, me da gusto de que te haya gustado el lemon y si, es un ItachiJenny, y para subir fics, a lo mejor ya te lo dijeron, pero le das en log in, buscas el apartado que dice document y de ahi lo demás_.

_Ahora el fic_.

**_La bomba del Akatsuki_ C 7 "Cargos de conciencia"**

A una hora de la acordada, Deidara supo que había procedido mal...

-¡Maldita sea¿Ahora me siento culpable? -Deidara comenzo a patear a diestra y siniestra- Solo falta que YO sea el padre, auque ni siquiera sea un hombre.

Sobra decir que la gente que pasaba se le quedaba viendo como si se tratara de un fenomeno, ah, y de sus manos.

-Ni hablar, tendre que ir al hospital para ver siquiera si estos organos son potentes.

En menos de quince minutos, se hallaba frente a la escena donde cometió el crímen de abandonar a su "compañera".

-Veamos, fuimos tres esa noche, asi que la probabilidad es de un 33.33, o sea, que una tercera parte de la culpa fue mia -Deidara comenzo a hacer calculos- pero yo no la ataque por ahi, asi que la culpa no es mia, pero ¿y si sí lo hicimos? ... no recuerdo casi nada, solo sé que lo disfruté.

Armándose de valor, Deidara se introdujo al hospital.

Por otro lado, en los departamentos...

-Itachi...

-¿Quieres otro roud?

-Si... ¡No! Este... -Jenny se incorporó y tragó saliva. Él era el segundo por avisar, y si las cosas salían mal, quizá muriera antes de que el líder se viera involucrado- Itachi... ¿Que me harias si te dijera que estoy esperando un bebe?

El asesino de los Uchiha's se puso a meditar unos segundos, pero cuando estos segundos se volvieron minutos Jenny golpeo "amistosamente" a Itachi para que despertara.

-Bueno, si estás embarazada, te reprocharía que mejor te hubieras cuidado, pero no veo por qué, el líder, Deidara y yo usamos protección, bueno, yo usé, el líder tomo pildoras, asi que si le quieres echar la culpa a alguien, echasela a Deidara.

Y de vuelta en el hospital...

-Oh! Si, dale, dale, dale!!!! -Deidara espiaba a la parejita yaoi del hospital, o sea, se hallaba en el piso donde Jenny encontrò a Sasuke y a Naruto acaramelados como si fueran los ùnicos del mundo.

Pero lo que nuestro "amigo/a" no se percatò, era de la presencia de dos sujetos de atuendos verdes con batas de mèdicos puestas que se acercaron sigilosamente y le introdujeron al pabellòn de cirugìa.

-¿Deidara-chan¡OH SI, ERES TU, LA INOCENTE CHICA VIOLADA A LA QUE LE HICIMOS EL FAVOR DE UN CAMBIO DE SEXO CUANDO YO ERA SOLO UN CHUNNIN INEXPERTO SOBRE EL CAMINO DE LA VIDA Y LA JUVENTUD!

El corazòn de Deidara casi se detuvo. Ràpidamente buscó su arcilla para hacer cualquier cosa con tal de que explotara, pero fue en vano. Rock Lee llego con un grupo de practicantes y enfermeros y cerraron la puerta.

-¡Jovenes apasionados de la juventud! Hace unos años, esta jovencita vino aqui llorando con un cadaver por que fue cruelmente mancillada y pidio un cambio de sexo -Gai hace una de sus poses y los alumnos tomaban nota- Si se dan cuenta, se realizo en ella un trabajo maravilloso, pueden tocarla si gustan -la mayoria de los estudiantes se arremolino alrededor de Deidara, quien comenzo a gritar.

-¡NO MAMES! -trato de quitarse a los estudiantes, pero solo logro que le dejaran en calzoncillos.

-Si se dan cuenta, aún conserva algunos rasgos femeninos. El día de hoy le haremos un favor y la devolveremos como fue traida al mundo. Lee, trae la anestesia.

-¡LO QUE USTED DIGA MAESTRO!

Deidara quizo huir, pero estaba rodeado/a, los alumnos comenzaron a ponerse cubrebocas y guantes esterilizados, y Gai le mirada con una sonrisa macabra.

-Vamos a ponerle... copa D

-¡NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!

Ahora veamos que ha hecho el jefe (digo, tiene que salir de vez en cuando)

-Tengo hambre, estoy cansado, quiero agua, ya me quiero ir¿donde hay un bar¿qué hora es¿Ya nos volvimos locos?

-Jefe -Kisame lo interrumpió- Solo falta una hora, si esta cansado es mejor que se siente, aqui hay agua, nosotros tambien queremos irnos, el bar esta detras de nosotros, son las 6:30 pm ¡y por vigésima vez, si, estamos locos, somos unos desadaptados asesinos que visten capas negras con nubes rojas que buscan a nueve demonios¿donde se ha visto algo similar¡Todos estamos locos!

-Bueno, pero no te alteres Kisame o las escamas se te caerán -le dijo el lider dandole unas palmaditas de consuelo en el hombro y Tobi tocó la bateria como acstumbran en los clàsicos shows de comedia- ¿A donde habran ido Itachi, Jenny, Deidara y el líder?

-Jefe, usted es el líder -le dijo Zetsu.

-Lo sé, pero quería saber si ustedes lo sabían.

-Jefe, no quiero ser grosero -Hidan detuvo un instante sus rezos- ¿Se puso a fumar esa cosa que le ofreció ese hombre de ojos blancos y cabello largo y castaño?

-¡Fiuuuu¡Estoy volando! -por lo visto, el lider del Akatsuki esta drogado...

_Sì, el lider esta mas drogado que los que escribieron Scoby Du, los que hicieron a las bratz y a los que se les ocurrio crear fanfiction con Hyuugacest incluido como relleno, o sea, estoy bien drogada... de Naruto._ _¿Quieren mas? Ya lo saben, mis reviews._


	8. Chapter 8

**La bomba del Akatsuki**.

_Sigue la locura¿saben ustedes quien es Jenny? Bien, ahora la pregunta es ¿en donde quedo Ryu? Contestare a los reviews antes de pasar a lo bueno._

_Kisame Hoshigaki_ –Se que los tiburones no tienen escamas, pero el lider esta volado por el "regalo" que un Hiashi Hyuga recien salido del hospital le dio (uf, ya no tengo por que explicar la razon de por que el lider estaba bien hapy) y de Deidara, no te preocupes, el hijo no es de el (mejor dicho, ella). Gracias por tu review, eres mi otro lector predilecto.

_Tenshi of Light__ –_No te apures, la cosa sigue y de cosas a cosas este capi sera un par de lineas mas largo que el anterior (eso esperamos) y que bueno que te gusto

_Hikadei_ - Claro que es genial , lo hice yo. Lo mejor apenas vien.

_En el primer capitulo de un fic "_**Tu destino y el mio**_" se ve un pequeño adelanto de lo que ocurrira en este. Comenzamos y quiero anunciar que el proximo capitulo es el fin de _**La bomba del Akatsuki**_. Agradeazco de una vez a los antes mencionados por seguir fiuelmente el fanfic y quiero agradecer a _**DarkLady-Iria**_ por librarme del bloqueo mental al que fui sometida (DarkLady-Iria, si estas leyendo esto, ya no seas una maldita y dejame review) Poir cierto, si encuentran un fic llamado "_**Sorpresas en toallas**_", sepan que es la continuación de "_**La bomba del Akatsuki**_", luego les traeré una tercera parte con Itachi como auténtico protagonista pero por ahora..._

**La bomba del Akatsuki cap 8 "Ryu! Jenny! El lider se recupera. Deidara renuncia"**

Cuando Kisame al fin calmo al jefe, Deidara hizo acto de presencia. Pero se veia mas tetrico/a de lo normal.

-Deidara¿onde diablos te habias metido?

Y fue donde notaron que sus ojos lagrimeaban sin cesar.

-Yo… renuncio al akatsuki.

-¡¡¡¿Qué?!!! –fue el grito de todos, menos del jefe, y este se acerco a Deidara…

-Deidara… tu… -los ojos del jefe comenzaron a brillar con lujuria y una mordaz sonrisa surco sus labios- ¡HAS VUELTO, DEIDARA-CHAN!

-¡KYAAAAAAAAAAAAA!

La gente que pasaba por ahí veìan a un sujeto misterioso de cabellos alborotados persiguiendo a una chica voluptuosa en bata de hospital que lloriqueaba por ello.

De vuelta con Jenny e Itachi.

-De modo que estas embarazada...

Jenny trago saliva casi ahogandose. Itachi se levanto de la cama y comenzo a vestirse.

-Bueno, como mujer es normal que busques tener alguien cercano a quien traumar...

-Pero Itachi...

-No creo que Deidara sea lo suficiente para ser responsable, pero por si las dudas, te apoyaré...

-Escuhame Itachi, aun no se...

-Y si al lider se le ocurre reclamarte, no hay problema, siempre seras bienvenida en mi cama...

-¡Itachi Uchiha! -el aludido se volvio hacia Jenny mientras pintaba de nueva cuenta sus uñas- Aun no se que o quien sea el padre... y la verdad no me interesa. Mi temor verdadero es "ella"

La cara de Itachi perdio su brillo (si es que brillo se le puede llamar al resplkandor que hace con el sharingan) y escribio un nombre en el aire...

-Si... hablo de Ryu.

Volvamos con Deidara y el líder...

-¡JEJEJEJEJEJE! -el lider ya habia atrapado a Deidara y ya la tenía acorralada- No tienes idea de cuanto te extrañé, ahora todos los del Akatsuki volveremos a ser una "auténtica" familia, y tu puedes ser la "mamá"

-¡Ya sueltame cochino! -Deidara estiraba los brazos pidiendo apoyo a sus compañeros, pero solo recibio anticonceptivos y una reprienda de Kazuzu quien le dijo que si quedaba embarazada les iba a salir caro y que él no soltaria niun cinco.

-Tobi¿a quién estás espiando? -pregunto Kisame a Tobi, quien jugaba con un telscopio- ¿Algo que valga la pena destruir o robar?

-¡Es Ryu, es Ryu! La hermana gemela mayor de Jenny -Tdoso los Akatsuki dehjaron lo que setaban haciendo y se volvieron al punto que señalo Tobi- ¿Ya volvio de sus vacaciones?

Un sudor frio arremolino a los presentes. Las famosas vacaciones era el motivo de su indeseable regreso...

Flashcbak-

Vease al lider, Deidara, Ryu, Jenny y a Sasori sobre un ave de arcilla volando a más de 1000 metros a nivel del mar. Inmeditamente el lider empuja a Ryu y le grita

-¡FELICES VACACIONES, NO VUELVAS AL AKATSUKI!

-¡ME VENGAREEEEEEEE! -grito la chica mientras se volvia un puntito antes de caer al suelo.

Termina el falshback-

-¡MONSTRUO MISERABLE! -Ryu se planto frente al líder y a Deidara y comenzo a ahorcarlos a cada uno con una mano- ¡mueran malditos!

-¡ES RYU, ES RYU! -Tobi comenzoi a tirar confetti alrededor dse ellos mientras a los demas les daban ganas de huir de ahi.

Ryuu, la genuina Akatsuki, había sido "despedida" por su pesimo caracter, y reemplazada por Jenny por razones obvias.

-Ack... Ryu... no...m e... mates... soy... chica...

Ryu solto un momento a sus posibles victmas, se puso a tocar el pecho de Deidara (quien estaba roja de verguenza) y al rato se le juntaron los demas, quienes no se aguantaron las ganas de actuar.

-¡BOLA DE PERVERTIDOS! -Deidara queria refugiarse, pero el lider no la dejo- ¡YA RENUNCIE, SUELTEME!

-No lo creo, el contrato que firmaste te impide renunciar o morir -el lider saco una cartera y se las entrego a sus "siervos"- Hagan lo qeu quieran esta noche, Dei-chan y yo estaremos ocupados.

-¡Nooooooooooo! -todos los Akatsuki se despidieron en silencio y Ryu se molesto de nuevo.

-¡OIGAN! ESTOY AQUI.

-¿Ryu-chan es como Jenny-neechan? -pregunto Tobi a sus compañeros.

-No -Kisame desvio la mirada de Tobi hacia el bar- Es una bruja comparada cno su hermana. Jenny es bonita, Ryu pasa, Jenny es muy abierta, Ryu es estrecha como callejón de claustro...

-¡¿Por qué me ignoran, bola de bastardos inmundos!?

Kazuzu se acerco a Ryu.

-Vaya, hasta que me hacen caso.

-Ya me acordé, te preste 5 yenes para un chicle¡Págame!

_Creo qee hasta aqui le dejo, por que el gran final pronto vendra. ¿Que hara Itachi¿Deidara replanteara secuestrar a otro sujeto y volverse a operar¿Por que nadie le hace caso a Ryu¿Se encontraran las hermanas? Todas esas dudas serán resueltas enel prox cap!_


	9. Chapter 9

**El gran final de La bomba del** **Akatsuki**. 

_Creyeron que me olvidaria de ustedes, pero la verdad no puedo continuar "Sorpresas en toallas" si no termino este (ejejem) Exito. Le agradezco solamente a los que me dejaron review, quienes fueron_:

_Kisame Hoshikagi_ -_Como dice una musa "Ojala hubiera palabras para expresar mis sentimientos por ti" (sigo sin entenderla) por que me parece interesanre, no sabes lo agradecida que estoy que existas y te guste tambien el HanaNaru (o al reves) El final te esta dedicado y esto no es olo el final sino el commienzo de "sorpresas en toallas" (y que sorpresasa) Lo de Kazuzu codo pensé en lo que se dice de el, que es codo, no pense insultar a los regios._

_Atori-chan -En su momento, te gusto mi fic, pero se estas leyendo, gracias (o que de perdis te lo digan, ne?)_

_Tenshi of Light -Mi lectora fiel, gracias gracias gracias poor leer. Sin duda te extra?ee or que no veo que leas mis otros fics. Este final tambien esta dedicaso ?ara ti._

_LacrizA -Corto, siempre corto, pero valio la pena?erda?_

_Hikadei -Gracias de verda, espero que el fic te haya entretenido lo suficiente_.

**El gran final de La bomba del Akatsuki -"Gemelas encontradas ¿Venganza? Un hotel, la verdad descubierta, mas cerveza y fin"**

En un Hotel de Konoha, el líde rle da caceria a Deidara, quien no acepta qeu este le ponga otra vez las manos encima.

-¡Auxilio! Un anbu, un asesino, un deminio, un genin, lo que sea!

-Jejeje, puedes pedir toda la ayuda que quiers -el líder atrapa a Deidara de la cintura y la arroja al acama- Por que naiden vendrá.

-¡Kyaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa! -gritó al sentir al líder sobre él/ella haciendo lo que el líder bien que sabe hacer.

-Te extrañe tanto, mi udlce y tierna Deidara-chan, nunca supe por que no quisiste seguir siendo mujer y te operaste.

-¡Por qu eno quería que me tocaras imbécil! -Deidara golpeo en el rostro al lider y comenzo a atarlo a la cama, pero el líder uso un jutsu para cambiar de luagr con Deidara- ¡Noooo!

-Oh si -el líder pone su cara mas pervertida y comienza a quitarle juguetonamente la ropa- ¡SIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII!

-¡KYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!

Afuera del hotel, el resto de los Akatsuki's querian desaparecer de ahi en ese mometno, no solo por el líder, sino...

-¡Bruja del averno, págame mis cinco yenes!

-¡Obligame ojete mequetrefe!

Una sangrienta batalla se adab entre Kazuzu y Ryu por... 5 yenes.

-Estábamos mejor cuando Kazuzu nos encerrana a pan seco y agua y haciamos camapañas ecologistas -dijo Kisame añorando viejos tiempos.

-Yo extraño a Itachi-sempai¿Adonde fue? -Tobi rompe a llorar a un lado de Zetsu

-N te reprimas Tobi, sigue llorando -decia Zetsu tomando posicion- Ya me hacía falta agua.

-Si, comprar agua sale caro¡Y tu nos obligaste a instalar tubería! -Kazuzu comenzo a ahorcar a Ryu- ¡Salio muy caro, el lpider me pidio prestadao 15 yenes para la propina! Escuchaste¡15 yenes¡Para propína!

-Mi dios dice que si el servicio es malo debemos hacer un baño de sangre -coemnto Hidan que se les aparecio en medio a todos.

-Si, pero el chavo hizo un trabajo maravilloso, nos instalio jacuzy, agua friua y caliente, reparo el filtro de la piscina e hizo de cenar por teoricamente nada -Kisame se froto los brazos y comenzo a soñar despierto -ya quier regresar a casa...

Mientras sigan siñando, Itachi y Jewnny llegaron lentamente tratando ed qe Ryu no la viera...

-Hey -llemo por lo bajo Itqachi- ¿y el lider?

-¡Itachi-sempai! -y con el frito de Tobi (que no me explico por que sigue vivo) Ryu se olvido de su pelea con Kazuzu y se acerco a este...

-¡Tu maldito traidor! -Ryu casi le puso las manos encima al Uchiha cuando vio a su hermana- ¡Y tu! A ti te deberia matar primero...

-¡No! -grito con fuerza Zetsu- Me seco, necesito agua, agua... aua... (comienza a convulzionarse)

-U! -Kazuzu abrio una de las cantinploras que hicieron con palma y pedacera de estambre y vacio el contenido en Zetsu- A ver si ya te cayas.

El silencio apareio fentre a ellos, naie hablaba todos se veian. Frente a fewnte, Jenny y Ryu las gemelas encontradas tras una traicion injustificada. La hora de la verdad etab erca, muy muy...

-¡KYYYYYYYYYYYYAAAAAAAAAA! SUELTAME BABOSO, HIJO DE TU MADRE, SACALO DE AHI, SACALO, SACALO!!!!!!

Deidara grito tan fuert que sasusto a todos los akatsuki.

-¿Y si vamos al bar? -les pidio Kisame dispuesto a pagar si er necesari o para eviatr un baño inecesario de sangre.

Media hora despues el jefe trajo arrastando a Deidara hasta el lugar de los akatsuki.

-Que bueno ver a la familia reunida, otra vez estamos junts y seremos muy felices -el lider tenia una enorme sonrisa en el rostro y no soltaba a Deidara quien trataba de cortarse el cuello yu las venas con un cuchillo de mantewquilla.

-Jefe¿todavia sta drogado? -le pregunto Kisame dudoso de pasarle o no el vaso al líder.

-No yo soy fuerte como un roble ¿verdad Deidara-chan?

-Eres un p#o!

-¿Lo ven? Volvemos a ser una familia -el líder tomó el vaso y lo levantó- ¡Salud!

Mientras el lider bebia emocionado Jenny solo queria salirse de ahi ya que se sentia mareada y en mas de una ocasion sintio ganas de vomitar.

-Oye -Ryu le hablo a su hermana- ¿Cuanto llevas asi?

-¿De que hablas? -Jenny no quería que ella se diera cuenta.

-Pues de tu embarazo¿,me crees estúpida?

-Sí -dijo Itachi

-Si -dijo Kisame

-Si -dijo Deidara

-Si -dijeron los demas.

-Pues date cuenta ¡Estas embarazada y apuesto que no sabes cuidarte sola!

Todos los aktazukis callaron mientras volteaban de Jenny a Ryu y de Ryu a Jenny, luego, todos voletaron a ver a Deidara, al lider y a Itachi...

-Supongo que no de ustedes es el culpable...

Deidara se recuperó un poco, sacpo de su ropa un papel y lo mostro a todos...

-Aquí dice que cuando era hombre no pod'ia reproducirme

-Entonces es de el lider o de Itachi.

-Tener un bebe es caro, pero si es de Itachi estor dispuesto a coperar.

-Nadie quierew a Tobi.

-Llora a mi lado para regaerme con tus lagrimas y te querré.

-Zetzu quiere a Tobi, Tobi llora para regar a Zetzu.

Y hablaron babosadas hasta que Ryu descubrio que otra ves la estaban ignorandfo...

-¡Bola de parludos! Haganme caso!

-Te podemos hacer olla -le respondio Kazuzu- pero para hacerte cazo la veo difícil.

-Entonces... si Itachi y Jenny van a hacer padres -el lider abraza mas fuerta a Deidara- ¡Vamos ha ser abuelos!

-¡QUE ME SUEKLTES!

-Bueno, si el hijo es de Itachi -Kuzuzu carraspeo- Puedo pagar el bautizo y la fiesta¡PERO NADA DE INVIATADOS!

-Tobi es bueno, Tobi llora por sus amigos de feliidad.

-Yo me quiero morir -dijo Deidara enrrolandose una servilleta en el cuello para estrangularse.

La cosa tomo un transcurso normal si es que normal es un kazuzu peleando con los meseros, a Zetsu desidratandose y metiendose en la fuente que usaban para decorar y a Ryu gritando atencion inutile mente.

-Jefe... si estoy embarazada, no podre seguir cone l Akatsuki.

-Topnterias -el lider abrazo mas fuerte a Deidara, quien le supluicaba a las personas de la otra mesa por ayuda- Nada mas ten a tu bebe, recuperate y entonces veremos, yo creo que iniciare un negocio de paso o algo asi, lo que nos traiga el destino.

-Bien, peor si Jenny va a tener un bebe¡Que Itachi b la vea hastra que nazca!

E grito de Ryu acaparo la atencion y la mirada reorbatoria de la gente.

-Que maldita¡puies quien se cree?

-Se apra a un padre de su esoosa e hijo¡que malnacida!

-¡Naie pidio su opinion imbeciles! -Ryu comenzo a pelear con palabras con la gente del bar y gracia sa eso e Akatsuki fue echado de ahi.

-¡Idiotas! -grito Kazuzu- Buneo, como salimos sin pagar, te perdsono los 5 yenes¡pero aun me debes los intereses!

-Vete al diablo cicatero.

-Entonces, acepto la condiciones de tu hermana -Itachi tomo la smanos de Jenny- Ve a casa, y cuando nazca ek bebe, ten por seguro que oso casaremos.

-Itachi...

-Ow! -suspiro de resto del grupo criminal.

En eso, una centena de ANBUs, jounin, chuinin y genin svenìan corriendo directo a ellos.

-¡Vamoso! -grito el lider llevandos a Deidara que se negaba moverse y los demas le siguieron.

-Puf, puf... -el papa de Shikamaru encabezaba al grupo- ¡Gane! Asi que elijo que Yamato pague los tragos.

¿Què fue entonces de Deidara y los Akatsukis¡DESCUBRANLO EN "SORPRESAS EN TOALLAS"! Gracias.


End file.
